The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety named ‘PREMIER’. This new variety is a result of a controlled cross made in 2001 between strawberry variety designated ‘PS-1269’ (patented, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,686) and strawberry variety designated ‘PS-3003’ (unpatented) in an ongoing breeding program. The variety is botanically known as Fragaria ananassa. The new variety is distinguished from its parents primarily in fruit color.
The seedling resulting from the aforementioned cross was selected from a controlled breeding plot in Ventura County, Calif. in the fall of 2003. After its selection, the new variety was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery located in San Joaquin County, Calif. The new variety was extensively tested over the next several years in fruiting fields in Ventura County, Calif. This propagation has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein as characterizing the new variety are fixed and remain true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.